


My Soul Sings When It Feels You

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: My wonderful bestie, @restitutor-orbis sent me this prompts for our babes. If you'd like, here is theprompt listand here ismeh tumblr.
Relationships: Male Trevelyan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773
Kudos: 2





	My Soul Sings When It Feels You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).

### My Soul Sings When It Feels You

Maxiana climbed the steps after having an in-depth conversation with Solas and Fiona about the Fade. Something about diving into the subject with fellow mages in the environment the Inquisitor had made for them made it that much more exciting. 

She hadn’t seen him nearly all day as their duties had kept them on opposite ends of the keep but now that the day was winding down she knew he’d be in the library waiting for her own duties to finish out. He’d liking be listening to Dorian go on and on about something that Amayian would be absorbing intently, giving his opinion here and there. It was adorable.

Her magic suddenly picked up his signature. It was dark and cloudy but somehow bright. Like the moonlight shining behind the clouds of warm night with a breeze that would send a chill down your spine. It matched her perfectly as the bold periwinkle lightning intertwined with it.

Once she finally made it to the corner where he was, in fact deep in conversation with Dorian, Amayian’s brilliant green eyes smiled at her, it’s golden flecks burning with desire as she smiled at him.

“Did you know, my soul sings when it feels you,” she said to him, her arms curling under his to pull him into her for a light kiss.

“I didn’t,” he admitted as a small blush took over his cheeks once they parted.

She giggled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the staircase, telling him that she was ready for bed. He followed her willingly saying a quick goodbye to Dorian who smirked and snickered at them as they walked away.


End file.
